Last time
by sharingstories2
Summary: "The last time they asked was the last time they saw each other before battle. As he stood over her, sword drawn he wished that he'd put her name on the top of his list."
1. Chapter 1

**_1._** **** ** _Find myself at your door,  
Just like all those times before,  
I'm not sure how I got there,  
All roads they lead me here_**

 ** _I imagine you are home,  
In your room, all alone,  
And you open your eyes into mine,  
And everything feels better,_**

 ** _Right before your eyes,  
I'm breaking, no past  
No reasons why,  
Just you and me_**

 ** _This is the last time I'm asking you this,  
Put my name at the top of your list,  
This is the last time I'm asking you why,  
You break my heart in the blink of an eye, eye, eye_**

No matter what happened he was always on her thoughts, he would always in her soul, even her sister had noticed it before her untimely death. Her deeds had broken her and her hatred consumed her but he…. He made her feel alive. They didn't ask each other for their reasons, why he poisoned her or why she hated everyone they just spent that night in each other embrace, trying to feel _hopeful._

 ** _You find yourself at my door,  
Just like all those times before,  
You wear your best apology,  
But I was there to watch you leave,_**

 ** _And all the times I let you in,  
Just for you to go again,  
Disappear when you come back,  
Everything is better_**

 ** _Right before your eyes,  
I'm aching, no past  
Nowhere to hide,  
Just you and me_**

He watched as she came and went, the only way she got to him was begging and apologizing, he shouldn't believe her. Every night with her was special but the next day he felt numb, she had left to be evil and he had to pretend that he wasn't sharing his nights with his mortal enemy. He was breaking, not because of the prophecy or his work but because she literally shattered his world. She crashed it to the ground and spat on its ashes. He was breaking because he loved Morgana Pendragon and he really shouldn't.

 ** _This is the last time I'm asking you this,  
Put my name at the top of your list,  
This is the last time I'm asking you why,  
You break my heart in the blink of an eye, eye, eye_**

 ** _This is the last time you tell me I've got it wrong,  
This is the last time I say it's been you all along,_**

She knew she shouldn't ask him, he had a duty to Arthur but she so desperately wanted him to put her first, to priorities her needs. He told her she was wrong in her approach, she was wrong but let's be honest it was him. She could've taken over the kingdom if she stopped seeking and wanting him. Why did she have to love Merlin?.

 ** _This is the last time I let you in my door,  
This is the last time, I won't hurt you anymore_**

 ** _Oh, oh, oh,_**

 ** _This is the last time I'm asking you this,  
Put my name at the top of your list,  
This is the last time I'm asking you why,  
You break my heart in the blink of an eye_**

He told her to never come back, he would have to choose and he desperately didn't want to. She told him he had to but he kissed her then slammed the door in her face. He would not let them get hurt anymore.

 ** _This is the last time I'm asking you this_**

The last time they asked was the last time they saw each other before battle. As he stood over her, sword drawn he wished that he'd put her name on the top of his list.


	2. Dear readers

Dear readers.

This is to address something that quite a few people have noticed, whether you have only read this story or others you may have noticed that a lot of my stories carry dark themes such as

· Suicide

· Mental illness

· Rape

· Abuse (of any kind)

· Self-harm

So I feel the need to stress this and I need your help. If you have read any of my stories and they have triggers, even if the trigger seems really remote could you please leave a review or private message, as much as the stories I write are for the reader's enjoyment sometimes they can be very triggering. Thank you.

That is not the reason I have written this note. I am here today to tell everyone that they are worth it, even if you don't believe it, I do. You are all stronger than what ails you and what ails you can be defeated, I believe that everyone has an inner battle inside them but you can survive. If you are experiencing anything, whether it be mental illness or you have been through a traumatic experience, hell even if you just feel sad or upset it is okay to get help. It is okay. I understand this is scary and it could mean that you will have to experience changes that you are not ready for but it will all be worth it. You can get there.

I want to wish everyone reading this all the happiness in the world, you deserve it. Remember you all have beautiful souls and its okay to feel sad and alone or whatever you are feeling. I want you to know that even if you feel like no one believes in you, I do.

Thank you all, I hope you all find happiness and joy in your lives.

\- Sharingstories2


End file.
